Criminal Intent: Mord in bunten Farben
by silverbullet27
Summary: Ein Independentkünstler wird ermordert, Goren und Eames ermitteln in der Künstlerszene und finden Erstaunliches heraus... Fall abgeschlossen!
1. Chapter 1

**CI – Mord in bunten Farben**

_Autorin:_ silverbullet27

_Disclaimer:_ alle wiedererkannten Figuren gehören Dick Wolf und NBC. Und wahrscheinlich noch anderen. Mir gehört nur die Idee zu diesem Fall. Und Caren Herald – die ist ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Mit dieser Fic wird kein Geld verdient und ist auch nicht mit der Absicht, sich finanziell zu bereichern, geschrieben worden. Trotzdem hätte ich nichts gegen einen lukrativen Vertrag als Drehbuchschreiberin einzuwenden +g+

**Prolog**

Wenn man an diesem Morgen Detective Robert Goren gefragt hätte, welche Person er sich am Ehesten vorstellen könnte umzubringen, er hätte eine Weile gezögert und dann vielleicht Nicole Wallace genannt. Jene Kriminelle, die ihm bisher immer wieder ein Schnippchen geschlagen hatte und jeder Anklage entkommen war.

Auf die gleiche Frage hätte seine Partnerin Detective Eames unverwunden geantwortet: „Bobby Goren!" Wenngleich mit den Jahren ihrer Zusammenarbeit ihre Vertrautheit gewachsen war und jeder die Eigenheiten des anderen respektieren gelernt hatte, in regelmäßigen Abständen wurde ihr Partner ihr unerträglich. Zum Beispiel in diesem Moment: „Hast du eigentlich gar keine Angst, daß du dich irgendwann mal lächerlich machen könntest?"

Goren ließ den buntbeklecksten Lappen, an dem er die letzten zwei Minuten geschnüffelt hatte sinken und schaute seine Partnerin verblüfft an. Sie waren seit einer halben Stunde am Tatort und er hatte sich durch das halbe Atelier getastet, gerochen und noch nicht einmal einen zweiten Blick auf die Leiche geworfen. Eames deutete mit dem Kopf auf den blutverschmierten Körper und kniete sich daneben nieder: „Acht Messerstiche, alle in die Brust. Fällt dir dazu nicht irgendetwas ein?"

Nun kniete sich auch ihr Partner nieder und betrachtete den Leichnam genauer: „Noch 4 Stiche mehr und die Mörder könnten ‚Mord im Orientexpress' kopiert haben."

„Wären es 15 mehr, wäre jeder verdächtig, der in der Schule von Julius Cäsar gelesen hat.", antwortete Eames trocken. „Wie kommst du darauf, daß es mehrere Täter waren?"

„Siehst du diesen Einstich? Hier hat der Täter die Waffe bis zum Heft in den Körper gerammt." Mit spitzen gummibehandschuten Finger hob er das zerfetzte Shirt des Toten an und deutete auf die Wundränder eines besonders tiefen Einstichs. „Der Einstich direkt daneben ist kraftlos geführt worden, wahrscheinlich drang gerade mal die Spitze in die Haut ein."

Eames zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und deshalb schließt du auf mehrere Täter?"

„Es wäre eine Möglichkeit, die verschiedenen Stiche und die Art, wie sie ausgeführt wurden, zu erklären. Ich denke, die Obduktion wird ähnliches ergeben." Damit erhob Goren sich wieder und blickte sich in dem chaotischen Raum um. „Schwer zu sagen, ob hier ein Kampf stattgefunden hat oder unser Opfer einfach nur unordentlich war." Der Anblick einer Flasche mit verschimmelten Saftresten überzeugte ihn von Letzterem. Vorläufig.

„Detectives!", rief ein wohlbeleibter Cop und stürmte den Tatort. „Wir haben die Mordwaffe!" Triumphierend hielt einen durchsichtigen Plastikbeutel mit der Aufschrift „Beweismittel" hoch, in dem ein blutiges Messer verwahrt war. Detective Eames nahm den Beutel an sich und betrachtete die Waffe genauer: „Das ist mal ein ungewöhnliches Messer!"

Goren trat zu ihr und pfiff leise durch die Zähne: „Das ist kein Messer, das ist ein Dolch. Ein ‚Commander', wenn mich nicht alles täuscht. Zweischneidig, feststehend und eine ziemlich blutige Angelegenheit."

„Auch wenn ich weiß, daß ich das gleich wieder bereuen werde: woher weißt du so was eigentlich immer?" Für Alexandra Eames war das auf den ersten Blick einfach ein Messer. Sicher wäre ihr auch irgendwann aufgefallen, daß die Klinge zweischneidig war und daß das relativ ungewöhnlich sei, aber ihr Partner war bei solchen Details wesentlich schneller. Als er ihr nicht antwortete, ließ sie den Beweismittelbeutel sinken und schaute sich nach ihm um.

Detective Goren war gerade unter ein Laken gekrochen, das eine Leinwand auf einer Staffelei bedeckte. Ausdruckslos trat er unter dem Laken wieder hervor und zog es mit einem Ruck herunter. „Warum verdeckt jemand eine leere Leinwand?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Erste Ermittlungen**

Das Opfer war ein bekannter Independentkünstler mit dem wohlklingendem Pseudonym ‚Ripper' – der bürgerliche Name ‚Rudolph Kowalski' wäre einer Karriere eindeutig nicht zuträglich genug gewesen. Berühmt war ‚Ripper' vor allem durch seine von Mord, Sex und Gewalt geprägten Bilder geworden, die in jeder progressiven Galerie in New York käuflich zu erwerben waren. Auch wenn Goren mehr für die skurrileren Kunstwerke zu haben war, diese Werke hatten es ihm nicht angetan. Sie erinnerten ihn zu sehr an seinen Job und was er dort alles zu sehen bekam an Grausamkeiten, die Menschen einander antun konnten. So etwas wollte er nicht auch noch in seinem Wohnzimmer hängen haben.

Eames fand die Bilder einfach nur ‚abartig' und fragte sich, ob vielleicht ein verrückter ‚Fan' den Mord begangen haben könnte – allerdings wagte sie es nicht, ihrem Partner ihre unausgereiften Gedanken zu offenbaren. Die leere Leinwand gab ihr zu denken, aber sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Als sie schweigend die Staffelei umrundete, klärte Goren sie auf: „Unser Opfer hat Ölbilder gemalt. Öl trocknet auf der Leinwand langsam und wenn diese mit einem Laken verdeckt wird, trocknen die Farben noch langsamer und können auch über mehrere Pausen hinweg bearbeitet werden. Eine leere Leinwand zu bedecken ist sinnlos. Dadurch staubt sie höchstens nicht ein..."

„Vielleicht wollte er auch nur verstecken, daß er zur Zeit keine Ideen mehr hatte.", entgegnete Eames trocken und schaute sich einige bereits fertige Bilder an, die an einer Wand angelehnt waren. „Oder er hatte keine Lust mehr auf hervorquellende Gedärme." Sie verzog verächtlich das Gesicht und wendete sich wieder ihrem Partner zu, der nachdenklich einige Pinsel untersuchte, die auf dem Arbeitstisch lagen. „Wir sollten die Nachbarn befragen, was meinst du?"

Die ‚Nachbarn' waren teils erbost über die Massen von Polizisten, die sich in dem alten Lagerhaus aufhielten, teils schockiert über die Tat, aber allesamt nicht besonders bestürzt über den Tod des ‚Rippers'. Das ehemalige Lagerhaus war aufgeteilt in ein Dutzend Ateliers, aber nur neun davon waren zur Zeit vermietet. Die meisten der Künstler wohnten auch hier, was eigentlich nicht gestattet war, aber angesichts der prekären finanziellen Situation der Betreffenden nicht weiter verwunderlich. Bis auf den Toten hatte noch keiner der Mieter seinen Durchbruch geschafft gehabt bisher.

„Was wollen Sie von uns hören? Daß es uns Leid tut um diesen Penner?", fragte ein großer, ungepflegt wirkender junger Mann provokant, „Darauf können Sie lange warten!"

„Mr Follet, im Grunde möchten wir nur wissen, ob Ihnen in der letzten Nacht etwas Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen ist, was uns bei der Suche nach dem Täter oder dem Tathergang helfen könnte." Eames ließ sich nicht beirren. Die Antipathie, die von der Gruppe Künstler ausging, war deutlich zu spüren. Niemand hatte das Opfer gemocht, die abgegebenen Betitelungen durch die Bank weg beleidigend und von Trauer keine Spur.

„Was soll einem in diesem Tollhaus schon groß an Ungewöhnlichem auffallen?", ließ sich ein kleiner, gereizt wirkender Brillenträger vernehmen und stemmte seine farbverschmierten Hände in die Hüften, „Susi hat mal wieder eine ihrer Parties gegeben, es war laut und überall rannten besoffene Leute herum, die niemand kannte oder kennen will!"

„Wage es ja nicht, so über meine Freunde zu reden!", fauchte eine zartgliedrige Blondine und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, wurde aber von ihrer Sitznachbarin aufgehalten, bevor sie sich auf den Brillenträger stürzen konnte. „Laß gut sein, Susi. Er hat halt keine Freunde und ist eifersüchtig..."

„Eifersüchtig? Wenn hier einer eifersüchtig ist, dann doch nur du, Caren! Und zwar auf ‚Rippers' Erfolg!", verteidigte sich der Kleine und machte eine unzüchtige Geste.

Allen Versuchen zum Trotz gestaltete sich die Befragung in der Gruppe als nicht durchführbar. Also fand man sich einige Zeit später auf dem Revier ein, wo die Nachbarn einzeln verhört werden konnten. Es blieb dabei: keiner hatte irgendeine Zuneigung für das Opfer empfunden, gesehen hatte niemand etwas und niemand wusste etwas von Drohungen gegenüber dem ‚Ripper'.

Robert Goren wischte sich die Müdigkeit aus dem Gesicht und setzte seufzend das Verhör mit Caren Herald fort, einer schwarhaarigen Frau Ende Dreißig, die ungerührt lächelte, egal welche Frage er ihr stellte. Selbst als sie berichtete, daß das Opfer so ziemlich jede Frau, die ihm je begegnet war, mit Obszönitäten bedacht hatte, lächelte sie freundlich. „Er war ein Widerling. Jedesmal, wenn er ins Haus kam, suchte er Susi und mich heim, betatschte uns oder versuchte es zumindest. Aber das habe ich Ihnen ja schon alles erzählt."

Das hatte sie in der Tat. Offenbar war es in der Künstlerkommune üblich, die Ateliers nur abzuschließen, wenn der Mieter nicht da war. Was der ‚Ripper' in der Vergangenheit öfters ausgenutzt hatte, um die weiblichen Bewohnerinnen zu erschrecken und zu belästigen. Auch war das wohl der Grund, warum eine weitere Künstlerin, Ellen Marble, vor einiger Zeit zu ihrem Freund gezogen war und das Lagerhaus nur noch tagsüber zum Arbeiten aufsuchte.

„Mr Kowalski wohnte also demnach nicht mit Ihnen im Lagerhaus? Wie kam es dann, daß er gestern Nacht so lang blieb?", fragte Goren und nahm sich den vorläufigen Bericht von der Obduktion vor. „Todeszeit war zwischen ein und zwei Uhr morgens. Was kann er so spät noch in seinem Atelier gewollt haben? Oder war er Gast auf der Party?"

„Tz! Wohl kaum...", antwortete Miss Herald amüsiert und nahm einen Schluck aus der Kaffeetasse, die Goren ihr mitgebracht hatte. Es war mittlerweile früher Nachmittag und die Künstler hatten nicht viel Schlaf in der letzten Nacht bekommen, zumal Susi Devonshire's Party nicht nur bis zum Morgengrauen gedauert hatte, sondern die Gastgeberin auch noch um kurz nach neun die Leiche gefunden und die Mitbewohner und die Polizei alarmiert hatte. Caren Herald war zum Umfallen müde, daran würde auch der Kaffee nichts ändern. „Keine Ahnung, was das Stinktier da noch zu suchen hatte. Vielleicht hatte er Angst, daß einer der Gäste bei ihm einbrechen und eines seiner ‚wertvollen Gemälde' entwenden könnte."

Goren spitzte die Ohren: „Sie sagen das so, als ob Sie von seiner Kunst nicht viel halten?"

„Ich bitte Sie! Sehe ich aus wie eine gestörte Psychopathin, die sich an solchen Abartigkeiten aufgeilen muss?" Zum ersten Mal verließ das unergründliche Lächeln ihr Gesicht und sie stellte die Tasse mit zu viel Kraft auf dem Tisch ab. „Auch wenn ich abstrakt male, die Perspektive beherrsche ich trotzdem! Daß die bei ‚Ripper' nie stimmte hatte nichts damit zu tun, daß er das als Stilmitteln benutzte, sondern weil er sie einfach nicht malen konnte! Genau wie Jim." James Smithers war der kleine Brillenträger, der sie und Susi Devonshire vor ein paar Stunden so provoziert hatte, daß die Vernehmungen im Revier fortgesetzt werden mussten. „Oder in New York wird das an der Akademie nicht unterrichtet." Sie atmete tief durch und begann wieder zu lächeln, während sie einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee trank.

„Und? Wie weit sind Ihre Untersuchungen bis jetzt?", erkundigte sich Captain James Deakins, nachdem die Künstler nach Haus geschickt worden waren und Eames und Goren mit schweren Köpfen an ihren Schreibtischen saßen.

„Wenn Sie mich fragen... die sind alle komplett verrückt, von Neid zerfressen und jeder könnte der Täter sein... wahrscheinlich alle zusammen...", antwortete Eames und lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Vielleicht waren sie es auch... oder jemand will uns das glauben machen...", brummelte Goren und legte seinen Kopf auf die Schreibtischplatte.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Weitere Fragen**

Die Befragung der Partygäste, die sich Miss Devonshire noch erinnern konnte, eingeladen zu haben, war ähnlich fruchtlos wie die der Künstler. Die Hälfte der Eingeladenen war gar nicht erschienen, dafür hatte die andere Hälfte noch etliche Bekannte mitgebracht. Insgesamt waren fast 150 Gäste auf der Party gewesen, drei hatten Fotos gemacht, die noch ausgewertet wurden. Eames war in den endgültigen Obduktionsbericht vertieft, als Robert Goren sein Notizbuch zuklappte und auf seinen Schreibtisch knallte. „Weißt du, was mich an der ganzen Sache stört?", fragte er und tappte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte.

„Der Tote?", fragte seine Partnerin und blickte gelangweilt auf. In diesem Fall gab es viel zu viele Verdächtige aber bisher nicht einen konkreten Hinweis.

„Genau. Der Tote." Goren stand auf und umkreiste den Schreibtisch. „Ein Toter, den niemand mochte – bis auf sein Agent, dem er Geld einbrachte. Ein Toter in einem chaotischen Atelier, in dem nicht gemalt wurde und eine leere Leinwand."

Nun zeigte sich Interesse auf Eames Miene: „Wie kommst du darauf, daß in dem Atelier nicht gemalt wurde?"

Goren blieb vor ihr stehen: „Der Geruch. In dem Atelier hat es weder nach Farben noch nach Pinselreiniger gerochen. Selbst der bekleckste Lappen roch nicht stark nach Farbe – als wäre er schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr benutzt worden. Die Farben auf den Paletten waren trocken, auf den Pinseln war eine dicke Staubschicht." Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz und schlug sein Notizbuch auf. „Ich frage mich, was macht ein Künstler in seinem Atelier, wenn er nicht dort malt?"

„Warum fahren wir nicht noch einmal hin und schauen uns bei den Nachbarn um?", fragte Eames und kramte bereits nach dem Autoschlüssel.

Auf der Fahrt schaute Detective Goren so finster drein, als würden ihm seine eigenen Gedanken nicht gefallen. Er beantwortete jeden Versuch der Kommunikation mit Schweigen und klappte immer wieder sein Notizbuch auf und zu.

Sie waren gerade vor dem Lagerhaus angekommen, als Eames' Handy klingelte. Goren ging schon vor in das Gebäude und hörte Musik und Stimmen von oben. Er stieg die Treppen hinauf und folgte den Geräuschen, bis er auf einer Art Dachterrasse stand. Die Mitglieder der Kommune saßen gerade beim Frühstück und genossen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Frühlings.

„Detective! Setzen Sie sich doch zu uns!", begrüßte ihn Ken Brown, ein schmal gebauter Bildhauer mit buntgefärbtem Haar, als Eames die Treppe hinauf stürmte und Goren kurz an die Seite zog. Wenige Sekunden später lächelten die beiden Detectives die Künstler freundlich an und baten um eine Unterhaltung mit Caren Herald.

„Worum geht es, wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte Herald wie immer lächelnd und führte die beiden Ermittler in ihr eigenes Atelier.

Goren schaute sich in dem Durcheinander von Farben, Leinwänden, benutzten Kaffeetassen und verstreuten Kleidungsstücken um. Hier lebte und arbeitete eindeutig ein kreativer Mensch. Als er einen Vorhang zur Seite schob, erhaschte er einen Blick auf ein mit bunten Kissen übersätes Bett, neben dem ein vorsintflutliches Telefon stand. „Sie legen nicht viel Wert auf Statussymbole, nicht wahr?", fragte er und lehnte den ihm angebotenen Sitzplatz auf einem der altersschwachen Sessel ab.

„Nein, tue ich nicht, aber wie kommen Sie darauf?", fragte Herald verwundert und zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wir wissen, daß dieses Lagerhaus Ihnen gehört.", sagte Detective Eames knapp und setzte sich der Malerin gegenüber.

„Wenn Mr Kowalski Ihnen so unangenehm war, warum haben Sie ihn dann nicht rausgeworfen? Und warum weiß niemand von Ihren Mitbewohnern, daß Sie die Eigentümerin sind?", fragte Goren und blieb vor einem halbfertigen Bild auf der Staffelei stehen, um es genauer zu betrachten.

Caren Herald atmete tief durch, bevor sie antwortete: „Ja, es stimmt. Mir gehört das Haus und ich lasse es von einer Immobilienfirma verwalten, damit niemand hier davon erfährt. Mein Ex-Mann hatte an der Wallstreet damals ein Vermögen gemacht. Als ich mich scheiden ließ, kaufte ich von dem mir zugesprochenen Anteil dieses Objekt, ließ es umbauen und legte das restliche Geld an." Sie seufzte und widerstand nur knapp der Versuchung zu fragen, warum Detective Goren an ihrer Farbpalette mit den Fingernägeln kratzte. „Sehen Sie, ich bin nicht wirklich reich. Die Zinsen reichen aus, um davon zu leben, die Mieten decken die Betriebs- und Verwaltungskosten. Ich lebe so, wie ich es immer wollte: unter Freunden, die nicht wissen müssen, daß ich meine Bilder nicht verkaufen muß, um davon zu leben. Zum Künstlerdasein gehört immer auch ein bißchen Armut..."

„Das beantwortet aber immer noch nicht, warum Sie Mr Kowalski nicht vor die Tür setzten, besonders nachdem Miss Marble seinetwegen schon die Kommune verlassen hatte!", ließ sich Goren vernehmen und suchte nach einem Lappen, um sich die Farbe von den Fingern zu wischen, die auf der Palette erst halb getrocknet waren und nun unter seinen Fingernägeln klebte.

Herald zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte ihr das angeboten. Sie ist die Einzige die Bescheid weiß, daß mir das Gebäude gehört. Aber sie sagte, sie wäre so oder so zu ihrem Freund gezogen. Sie kommt fast jeden Tag hierher um zu arbeiten, insofern ist es nicht viel anders als vorher."

„Etwas", sagte Goren kalt, „ist nun aber doch anders: Mr Kowalski ist tot."

„Ja.", entgegnete Caren Herald und wieder verließ das unergründliche Lächeln ihr Gesicht, „Und ich wüßte wirklich gern, warum und wer ihn getötet hat. Er war ein scheußlicher Mensch, ein unverdient erfolgreicher Maler und liebte es, zu protzen, zu provozieren und andere zu terrorisieren. Aber das ist alles für mich noch kein Grund, jemanden umzubringen. Ich habe mich oft mit ihm gestritten, aber daraus kann auch kreative Energie hervor gehen, wissen Sie?" Nun schaute sie so finster drein wie Goren während der Autofahrt. „Außerdem gefällt mir der Gedanke überhaupt nicht, vielleicht mit einem Mörder unter einem Dach zu leben..."

Eames beobachtete sie genau und reichte Goren ein Papiertaschentuch, nachdem der von ihm gefundene Lappen seine Hände nur noch farbiger gemacht hatte. „Unseren bisherigen Ermittlungen zufolge war es mehr als ein Täter."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte die Malerin und riss die Augen vor Schreck weit auf.

„Das soll heißen, Mrs Herald, daß die Obduktion ergeben hat, daß mindestens zwei verschiedene Täter auf das Opfer eingestochen haben. Außerdem war einer der Täter Linkshänder. Kennen Sie hier jemanden, der Linkshänder ist?", fragte Goren und wischte vergeblich an seinen Händen herum.

„Nun... Sie zum Beispiel!", antwortete Herald und lächelte wieder, während sie einen sauberen Lappen mit Pinselreiniger tränkte und ihm reichte. „Am besten, Sie waschen sich die Hände danach," Sie deutete auf ein Waschbecken fast direkt neben der Tür zum Hauptflur, „sonst verfolgt Sie der Gestank noch bis heute Abend!"

Goren bedankte sich höflich und reinigte seine Hände gründlich, während seine Partnerin weiter fragte: „Und wer von den Künstlern ist Linkshänder?"

„Dan Follet, so weit ich weiß. Und Ellen Marble. Aber Ellen war den Abend nicht hier, sie war auf die Hochzeit ihres Bruders eingeladen – in New Jersey."

„Könnten Sie mit uns zusammen noch einmal in das Atelier von Mr Kowalski gehen? Ich möchte Ihnen etwas zeigen.", meinte Goren und trocknete sich die Hände ab.

An der Tür zum Atelier des ‚Rippers' klebte immer noch die schwarz-gelbe Tatortversiegelung der Polizei. Goren riss sie ab und ging vor. Alles war unverändert, auch die Saftflasche mit den verschimmelten Resten stand noch dort, wo er sie vor ein paar Tagen entdeckt hatte.

Caren Herald schaute sich mehr oder weniger neugierig um und verzog das Gesicht beim Anblick der getrockneten Blutspuren auf dem Zementboden. „Wann geben Sie das Atelier eigentlich frei, damit hier sauber gemacht werden kann?"

„Vielleicht heute schon, Mrs Herald. Was ich Ihnen zeigen wollte: was sagen Sie zu dieser Leinwand?", fragte Goren und zeigte auf die leere Leinwand auf der Staffelei.

Herald legte den Kopf schräg. „Sie ist leer. Vielleicht wollte er gerade mit einer neuen Scheußlichkeit anfangen, als er ermordet wurde."

Eames schüttelte den Kopf, aber Goren kam ihr zuvor: „Nein, das glauben wir nicht. Die Leinwand war mit einem Laken abgedeckt. Außerdem wurde hier schon lang nichts mehr gemalt."

Caren Herald schaute ungläubig auf und fragte: „Wieso das?"

„Die Antwort darauf", entgegnete Goren, „bringt uns mit ziemlicher Sicherheit auf die Spur des Mörders."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**... und traue niemandem!**

Caren Herald saß noch lange, nachdem die Ermittler gegangen waren in ihrem Atelier und grübelte vor sich hin. Man hatte ihr wohl nicht umsonst Details mitgeteilt, die die Polizei bisher herausgefunden hatte. War sie eine Verdächtige? Natürlich, wahrscheinlich wurden alle im Haus verdächtig. Aber warum hatte man gerade sie heraus gepickt? Weil ihr dieses ehemalige Lagerhaus in Soho gehörte und sie sich nicht gleich bei der ersten Vernehmung als Besitzerin zu erkennen gab? Nun, dafür hatte sie eine Erklärung geliefert. Hatte sie sonst irgendetwas getan oder gesagt, was den Verdacht stärker auf sie als auf die anderen gelenkt hatte?

Unruhig stand sie vom Sessel auf und durchsuchte die Schubladen nach Zigaretten. Warum hatte sie auch so dringend gefragt, wann der Tatort freigegeben würde? Das war in jedem Fall ein Fehler gewesen! Nervös rauchte sie eine Zigarette nach der anderen und rannte förmlich auf den Gang als sie hörte, wie Ellen Marble ihr Atelier aufschloss. „Ellen!"

Als sie ihre Erzählung über den Besuch der Cops beendet hatte, seufzte Caren laut auf. „Ich weiß nicht, was wir jetzt tun sollen!"

Ellen goß noch einmal Kaffee nach und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa in ihrem Atelier, wo eigentlich ihre Aktmodelle sonst immer in Positur lagen. „Da fragst du mich auch zu viel. Ich denke, wir müssen einfach abwarten, was passiert. Aber vorsichtig sollten wir sein, das meinte Tom auch schon zu mir..."

„Wie geht es Tom denn? Ich habe ihn schon lang nicht mehr gesehen, kommt er gar nicht mehr hier vorbei?", fragte Caren und zwang sich zur Ruhe.

„Jetzt wo der ‚Ripper' nicht mehr da ist, wird er mich abends vielleicht mal wieder abholen. Nach der Prügelei wollte ich einfach nicht mehr, daß er vorbeikommt. Das war mir zu viel, wenn du mich fragst!" Ellens Lachen klang trocken und falsch. Zwar hatte ihr Freund Tom White sich nur mit dem ‚Ripper' geschlagen, um Ellen zu „beschützen", aber ihr lag Gewalt genau so wenig wie Caren. Zwar war Ellen kurz darauf zu ihrem übereifrigen Beschützer gezogen, aber zuvor gab es unendliche Diskussionen – zwischen dem Paar, zwischen den Kommune-Mitgliedern und natürlich mit Rudolph Kowalski, dem ‚Ripper'.

Caren nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm und streichelte deren Rücken. „Ja, das war für uns alle zu viel..."

Ellen straffte sich und fragte: „Und? Bist du immer noch dabei oder wird aus der Aktion heute Abend nichts?"

„Wie kannst du das nur von mir denken?", entrüstete sich Caren, „Natürlich bin ich dabei! Ich habe die Sachen doch schon längst besorgt!"

Es war schon weit nach elf Uhr abends, als Robert Goren und Alex Eames beschlossen, daß es keinen Sinn mehr hätte, an diesem Abend noch alles über die Künstler in Erfahrung zu bringen. Sie schoben die Akten beiseite und wollten gerade das Büro verlassen, als Gorens Telefon klingelte. Fast widerwillig ging er ran: „Ja, Goren..."

In der nächsten Minute entgleisten ihm sämtliche Gesichtszüge. „Wir sind gleich da!", sagte er in den Hörer und legte auf.

Eames seufzte: „Und wo werden wir gleich sein?"

„Auf einem überfüllten Polizeirevier in der Nähe der 5th Avenue, wo man unsere Verdächtigen festhält, nachdem sie ein Bad genommen haben." Er grinste. „Sie haben mehrere Flaschen Schaumbad in einen Brunnen gekippt und Badenixen gespielt, um gegen die Oberflächlichkeit der Welt und besonders der 5th Avenue zu protestieren!"

„Wieso ahne ich, daß dir das auch gefallen würde?" Eames rollte mit den Augen und zückte den Autoschlüssel.

„Weil du meine Partnerin bist und mich ganz gut kennst!", entgegnete Goren und grinste noch breiter. Nun, er hätte nicht in einem Brunnen gebadet, aber er hatte sich schon oft versucht vorzustellen, wie viel Schaum entstehen würde, wenn man Waschpulver in einen hineingeben würde.

Als sie auf dem Revier ankamen, saßen die Künstler kichernd und in Decken gehüllt auf einer Bank und unterhielten sich angeregt mit den Streifencops. Die meisten fanden die Idee auch witzig, aber es war nun einmal Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses und damit eine Straftat.

Eames fragte gleich bei der Revierleitung nach, wie jetzt mit den frisch Gebadeten verfahren werden würde, während Robert Goren sich zu den nassen Truppe gesellte. „Machen Sie so etwas öfter? Ja, das tun Sie. Jeder von Ihnen hat eine Akte mit verschiedenen Bagatellen. Wie kommt man auf die Idee, die Teilnehmer eines Fleischerkongresses mit fauligem Gemüse zu bewerfen?" Er setzte sich mit auf die Bank, direkt neben Caren Herald und lächelte verschmitzt. „Oder die Sache mit dem Anketten an ein zum Abriss freigegebenen Theaters? Und das mitten im Winter... das muß kalt gewesen sein!"

„Tja. Heute war es auch nicht viel wärmer!", sagte Caren und lachte.

„Ja, ich bin dafür, daß die Stadt ihre Brunnen beheizen sollte! Da friert man sich ja sonstwas bei ab!", grölte Dan Follet und erntete Gelächter.

„Sie treten für Ihre Überzeugungen ein, das bewundere ich!", sagte Goren amüsiert und fuhr eisig fort: „Aber sind Ihre Überzeugungen auch so stark, daß Sie dafür morden würden?"

Das Gelächter verstummte sofort und Caren Herald wich Gorens Blick aus. Es war ihr unangenehm, wie er sie anstarrte. „Hören Sie, diese Aktion war schon lange geplant, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Sie von uns wollen..."

„Das Geständnis des Mörders würde mir reichen." Goren lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ohne Caren Herald aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Okay, wir sind keine braven Kinder. Aber Mörder sind wir auch nicht!", ließ sich Ken Brown vernehmen und die Gruppe stimmte mit Kopfnicken zu. Nur Caren starrte auf den Boden und rührte sich nicht. Es gab einen Mörder unter ihnen.

Auf dem Weg nach Haus schob Robert Goren verschiedene Gedanken und Gefühle vor seinem geistigen Auge hin und her. Wie konnte jemand, der so viel Sinn für Humor bewies auch gleichzeitig ein Mörder sein? Außerdem mochte er diese Menschen. Sie waren ein bißchen wild, wichen bewusst vom Gängigen ab und spielten Streiche wie kleine Kinder. Kleine Kinder, kleine Streiche, große Kinder, mörderische Streiche? Er hatte in seinem Berufsleben schon Vieles erlebt, aber selten behagte ihm der Gedanke so wenig, daß einer seiner Verdächtigen wirklich ein Mörder sein sollte. Und nicht nur einer, eher zwei.

Einige Stiche waren eindeutig mit links ausgeführt worden. Aber kraftvoller, als es ein Rechtshänder tun konnte. Wieder andere Stiche waren schwach ausgeführt worden und es gab auch eindeutige Beweise für einen Rechtshänder als Täter. Waren es vielleicht wirklich alle zusammen gewesen? Wie beim „Mord im Orientexpress", an den er zuerst gedacht hatte? Acht Nachbarn, acht Stichwunden.

Alex hatte gemeint, das sei viel zu auffällig um ernsthaft in Betracht zu kommen. Ihrer Meinung nach hatten sie es mit zwei intelligenten Tätern zu tun. Aber auch intelligente Täter neigten dazu, dumme Fehler zu machen. Andererseits war der Zeitpunkt der Party wirklich gut gewählt gewesen, um einen Mord zu begehen. Es war so viel los gewesen, daß es niemandem aufgefallen wäre, wenn die Künstler einer nach dem anderen ins Atelier verschwunden wären, um dem ‚Ripper' den Dolch in den Leib zu rammen.

Sie hatten immer noch nicht herausfinden können, warum das Opfer noch so spät in seinem Atelier war. Auf seinem Handy waren mehrere Anrufe aus dem Büro seines Agenten eingegangen und der Agent selbst, Mr Johnathan McUre, hatte auch zugegeben, an dem Tag mehrmals mit dem Opfer telefoniert zu haben. Es ging wohl um eine geplante Ausstellung, für die noch mehr Werke gebraucht wurden, als der Maler bisher geliefert hatte.

Blieben noch die Ermittlungen wegen des Dolches. Ein Dolch „Commander", hergestellt von der Firma „Colt". In jedem Waffengeschäft konnte so einer gekauft werden, ohne Vorlage eines Ausweises. Die Tatwaffe war schon älter und recht abgenutzt gewesen, keiner der bisher befragten Händler hatte sich erinnern können, so einen Dolch an einen der Künstler verkauft zu haben. Aber wenn die Anschaffung schon einige Jahre zurücklag, war das auch nicht verwunderlich.

Immer wieder stellte Goren sich die Frage, wer einen Dolch kaufen würde, wo es doch so eine riesige Auswahl an anderen Messern gab, die den gleichen Zweck erfüllen konnten. Was war so ungemein wichtig daran, daß die Klinge zweischneidig war? Es war eine ungewöhnliche Waffe, passend für einen ungewöhnlichen Menschen. Einen Künstler zum Beispiel.

So kam er nicht weiter. Robert Goren war wütend, weil er keine plausiblen Antworten auf seine Fragen fand. Außerdem wurmte es ihn, daß er seine Verdächtigen so sympathisch fand. Diese Nacht schlief er noch schlechter, als sonst schon.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Spurensuche**

„Sie waren doch schon mehrfach in dem Haus und bekamen überall freien Zugang, warum wollen Sie jetzt unbedingt einen Durchsuchungsbefehl?", fragte Staatsanwalt Carver und runzelte die Stirn.

„Wir vermuten, daß nach dem gestrigen Abend Bewegung in den Fall kommt.", erklärte Alex Eames ihre Anfrage.

„Warum? Weil die Herrschaften eine Nacht in Untersuchungshaft gesessen haben?"

„Nein. Weil ich ihnen frei heraus gesagt habe, daß ich einen von ihnen für den Mörder halte.", antwortete Goren und rutschte auf dem Stuhl hin und her. „Außerdem vermissen wir noch die Scheide zu dem Dolch. Die war nicht dort, wo wir die Waffe gefunden hatten. Wenn sie noch im Haus sein sollte, wird der Täter - oder werden die Täter - jetzt versuchen, sie loszuwerden."

„Hm.", gab Carver von sich und las sich das ausgefüllte Formular noch einmal durch. „Als Begründung etwas dürftig, zumal Sie sich eine Woche Zeit gelassen haben, um den Durchsuchungsbefehl zu beantragen. Gibt es konkrete Verdachtsmomente?"

Eames antwortete, bevor Goren auch nur zum Sprechen ansetzen konnte: „Sir, die sind alle komplett verrückt. Gestern haben sie ein Schaumbad in einem Brunnen genommen. Sie sind auf so ziemlich jeder Demonstration zu finden und..."

„Und veranstalten Live-Performances wie gestern, egal, ob sie dafür verwarnt oder bestraft werden.", fiel Goren ihr ins Wort, einen bösen Blick erntend. „Die Scheide zur Tatwaffe wäre ein entscheidender Hinweis! Ein Dolch ist eine exzentrische Waffe und sie sind Exzentriker!"

„Live-Performances... nette Umschreibung für groben Unfug...", sagte Eames, als sie und Goren das Büro des Staatsanwalts verließen.

„Warum bist du nur so voreingenommen?", kam es zurück.

„Weil ich es unnatürlich finde, wenn sich Erwachsene aufführen wie kleine Kinder und tun und lassen, was ihnen in den Sinn kommt."

Goren erwiderte nichts darauf sondern lächelte nur still in sich hinein. Er vermutete, daß Alex' heftige Antipathie hauptsächlich darauf beruhte, daß sie selbst viel zu erwachsen war. Aber er kannte sie zu gut um Verbitterung bei ihr zu vermuten. Es war nur nicht ihre Welt, das war alles. Und sie brauchte immer lang, um sich an Fremdes zu gewöhnen. Wie an ihn zum Beispiel.

Eames bemerkte das Lächeln und legte es als ‚gönnerhaft herablassend' aus – was ihre unterschwellige Wut nur noch mehr anheizte. „Weißt du, was mir im Moment am meisten Sorgen macht? Daß du zu viel Verständnis für diese Leute hast. Immerhin ist einer von ihnen ein Mörder!"

„Glaubst du, das weiß ich nicht?" Goren fühlte sich gekränkt. „Ich versuche nur, das alles nicht so verbissen zu sehen!"

„Verbissen? Etwa so verbissen wie ich, willst du das damit sagen?", fauchte sie und blieb auf der Stelle stehen.

„Ja!", antwortete er und wusste erst, daß er das ernst meinte, als er es ausgesprochen hatte.

Alex atmete tief durch, bevor sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen weiter ging. Goren folgte ihr und spürte die ersten Gewissensbisse. Er hatte eine ehrliche Antwort gegeben, die aber das manchmal fragile Verhältnis zwischen ihm und seiner Partnerin überreizt hatte. Er hätte sich selbst in den Hintern treten können, immerhin wusste er genau, daß nicht alles ehrlich gemeinte auch gesagt werden musste.

Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen blieb unterkühlt, aber sie sprachen wieder miteinander, als sie einige Zeit später mit einem Stapel Durchsuchungsbefehle in der Hand beim Lagerhaus ankamen. Sie hatten auch richterliche Anordnungen für die leerstehenden Ateliers, mit denen sie ihre Suche begannen. Wie zu erwarten, waren die Bewohner und Benutzer des Hauses nicht sonderlich begeistert, die beiden Ermittler schon wieder zu sehen.

„Sie haben ja Nerven!", kommentierte Dan Follet den ‚Besuch' und blieb mit verschränkten Armen hinter Goren und Eames stehen, während diese sein Atelier auf den Kopf stellten. Caren Herald kam gerade dazu, als die Ermittler eine Ansammlung höchst interessanter Sextoys fanden, was Follet mehr als unangenehm war: „Hey, jetzt reicht es aber! Das geht zu weit!"

Caren zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte: „Das finde ich auch. Was hoffen Sie eigentlich zu finden?"

„Spuren, Mrs Herald. Beweise. Wie wir Ihnen schon sagten, mindestens einer von Ihnen ist ein Mörder!", antwortete Detective Goren und klopfte sich den Staub vom Anzug. In diesem Atelier war nichts mehr zu durchsuchen. „Vielleicht sollten wir gleich mit Ihrem Atelier weitermachen, was meinen Sie?"

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern, drehte sich abrupt um und ging voraus zu ihrem Atelier. Die Ermittler folgten ihr, wobei Eames ihren Partner mehr als genau beobachtete. „Bitte sehr. Fühlen Sie sich wie zu Haus.", frozzelte die Malerin und blieb mit vor Wut erbleichten Wangen in der Mitte des Raumes stehen. „Stört es Sie, wenn ich in der Zwischenzeit Voodoo-Puppen von Ihnen beiden anfertige und malträtiere?"

„Tun Sie, was sie nicht lassen können!", antwortete Detective Eames und begann, in der Küchenzeile zu suchen.

Robert Goren blieb etwas unschlüssig vor dem Vorhang stehen, von dem er wusste, daß sich dahinter das Bett der Malerin verbarg. Nein, dort sollte besser seine Partnerin suchen. Er empfand es irgendwie als falsch, dieser Frau so derart nahe zu treten. Er beschloss, im Bad zu suchen, wenn man hier von einem eigenständigen Raum überhaupt sprechen konnte. Die Toiletten befanden sich am Ende des Ganges, in den Ateliers selbst hatten die Bewohner nachträglich Duschen und Durchlauferhitzer eingebaut, die wie in diesem Fall nur durch einen Paravent vom Hauptraum getrennt wurden.

Eine recht erstaunliche Menge an Shampoos, Duschgels, Cremes und sonstigen Tiegelchen mit Kosmetika fanden hier Platz. Er würde nie verstehen, warum viele Frauen einen so ausgeprägten Sammeltrieb für Körperpflegemittel hatten. Eine Kommode mit frischen Handtücher war sein nächstes Ziel, als Caren Herald, mittlerweile wieder etwas gefasster, hinter ihn trat. „Verraten Sie mir, warum sie gestern wussten, daß wir festgenommen worden waren?"

Das interessierte Alex Eames allerdings auch brennend und sie unterbrach ihre Suche im Schlafbereich, um besser mithören zu können.

„Ich hatte in ihrer Akte gelesen, daß Sie und Ihre Freunde in der Vergangenheit öfters wegen Erregung öffentlichem Ärgernisses oder grobem Unfug festgehalten worden sind. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann das wieder geschehen würde." Goren hatte zwischen den Handtüchern etwas gespürt und schob seinen Arm tiefer in die Kommodenschublade hinein. „Ich schickte ein Fax an alle Reviere der Stadt mit der Bitte, unsere Abteilung zu kontaktieren, falls einer oder mehrere von Ihnen festgenommen werden würden."

Caren nickte. „Neugierde also. Aber was haben Sie davon?"

Eames vermutete schweigend, daß das entweder eine von den schrulligen Ermittlungsmethoden ihres Partners war oder aber, und das hielt sie mittlerweile für wesentlich wahrscheinlicher, daß Robert Goren sich gern in der Rolle des polizeilichen Beschützers für diese Horde zu groß geratener Kinder sah. Jemand, der eingreifen konnte, bevor es zu ernsthaften Konsequenzen für die Künstler – oder war es doch nur eine bestimmte Künstlerin? – kam.

„Nennen wir es mal eine instinktive Handlung ohne besonderen Grund...", antwortete Goren und zog mit spitzen Fingern eine Dolchscheide aus der Kommode. „... und auf meine Instinkte kann ich mich doch meist verlassen..."

Caren Herald trat näher und fragte: „Was ist das?"

„Das," meinte Goren und stand auf, wobei er sein Fundstück drehte und genau betrachtete, „ist der Beweis, daß Ihnen jemand die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben will."

Alex Eames trat zu den beiden und schüttelte eine Beweismitteltasche auf, in die Goren die Scheide fallen ließ. Sie sagte nichts, aber sie wusste, was ihr Partner meinte. Wenn Caren Herald tatsächlich eine der Täterinnen gewesen sein sollte, hätte sie im ersten Moment anders reagiert.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Eine heiße Spur**

„Und Sie sind sicher, daß Mrs Herald keine Verdächtige mehr ist?", fragte Ron Carver skeptisch und beobachtete durch den doppelten Spiegel hindurch die Vorgänge im Verhörraum, wo eine aufgelöste Malerin nervös auf und ab ging.

„Ziemlich sicher, Sir.", antwortete Alex Eames und presste die Lippen kurz zusammen. „Sie schien wirklich nicht zu wissen, was da in ihrer Kommode versteckt war. Wir mussten ihr erst erklären, was es mit der Dolchscheide auf sich hat."

„Gestern Abend hatte ich deutlich gemacht, daß Mrs Herald für mich die Hauptverdächtige sei. Außerdem haben wir uns heute bei der Durchsuchung genug Zeit gelassen, damit der Mörder in der herrschenden Aufregung den Beweis in ihrem Atelier verstecken konnte.", sagte Robert Goren und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Sie ist der perfekte Sündenbock."

Eames hatte immer noch ihre Zweifel, aber selbst die besten Schauspieler hätten in der gleichen Situation nicht so naiv und unbefangen gehandelt, wie es Caren Herald beim Fund der Scheide getan hatte. Sie hatte entweder keine Ahnung, daß ihre Komplizen ihr die gesamte Schuld zuweisen wollten oder sie war wirklich unschuldig. So oder so, sie waren einen Schritt weiter.

Goren betrat mit zwei Kaffeetassen den Verhörraum und schloß die Tür hinter sich mit dem Fuß. „Milch und Zucker war doch richtig, oder?"

„Ja, richtig." Caren Herald nahm Platz und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Darf man hier Rauchen?"

„Eigentlich nicht. Aber wenn Sie mir auch eine geben würden, verrate ich es niemandem.", antwortete Goren lächelnd und schob ihr eine Tasse zu.

Die Malerin nickte nervös und durchsuchte ihre Handtasche – einen dunkelroten Samtbeutel mit Stickerein darauf – nach Zigaretten. „Eigentlich rauche ich nur selten, aber seit dem Mord bin ich so... verwirrt." Sie lachte trocken und gab ihre Suche auf. „War ja klar. Ich habe keine mehr. Hätten Sie vielleicht...?"

Goren zuckte entschuldigend mit den Achseln. „Nein, tut mir Leid, ich gehöre zu den Leuten, die sich gelegentlich bei anderen durchschnorren."

„Zu schade." Sie ließ ihren Beutel unter den Tisch fallen und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Valium steht dann wohl auch nicht auf der Liste der Dinge, die Sie immer griffbereit haben?"

„Mrs Herald, Sie brauchen nicht so nervös zu sein. Sie sind hier sicher."

„Nennen Sie mich Caren, ich mag den Namen meines Ex-Mannes nicht ständig hören. Außerdem: wieso bin ich hier sicher? Sicher wovor? Vor dem Mörder? Großer Gott..." Sie war den Tränen nahe.

„Vor dem Mörder auch. Es ist Ihnen ja wohl klar, Caren, daß ich mich gestern so verhalten musste." Er sprach ihren Namen wie ein ungewohntes Fremdwort aus, „Wir mussten Bewegung in die Sache bringen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, daß Sie so aufgeregt sind, aber ich versichere Ihnen, wir wissen jetzt, daß Sie unschuldig sind."

Sie starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an: „Sie haben mich benutzt..."

„Und Sie entlastet, weitgehend."

„Weitgehend entlastet?" Ihre Stimme nahm einen schrillen Ton an. „Sie durchwühlen mein Leben, mein Atelier, meine Privatsachen, spielen mit mir, während ich unter einem Dach mit einem wahnsinnigen Mörder lebe, von dem Sie immer noch nicht wissen, wer es ist? UND DAS SOLL MICH BERUHIGEN?"

Touché. Goren rutsche unruhig auf seinem Sitz herum. „Es braucht nicht immer des Wahnsinns, um einen Mord zu begehen. Unsere Täter gingen bis heute überlegt vor."

Caren war kurz davor, ihrem Gegenüber den brühend heissen Kaffee ins Gesicht zu schütten. „SEHR BERUHIGEND!" Sie hieb ihre Fäuste auf die Tischplatte und sprang auf, um wieder unruhig hin und her zu laufen.

„Mein Einsatz.", bemerkte Alex Eames trocken und verließ mit einem Stapel Fotos den Beobachtungsraum, um sich zu ihrem Partner und der Malerin zu gesellen, die kurz vorm Überschnappen war.

Staatsanwalt Ron Carver und Captain James Deakins blieben zurück und runzelten nachdenklich die Stirn. „Und das ist wirklich so geplant gewesen? Ich habe von Detective Goren schon Einiges bei Verhören erlebt, aber dieses scheint etwas aus dem Ruder zu laufen...", fragte Carver skeptisch.

„Warten wir ab, was weiterhin passiert. Zusammen sind die beiden fast unschlagbar.", meinte der Captain, der in seine beiden Ermittler fast unbegrenztes Vertrauen hatte.

„Oh!", sagte Detective Eames als sie den Verhörraum betrat, „Komme ich ungelegen?"

Goren atmete erleichtert auf und setzte sich etwas bequemer hin, als seine Partnerin neben ihm Platz nahm. „Nicht wirklich. Caren, setzen Sie sich doch bitte auch wieder hin."

Mit theatralischem Schluchzen folgte die Künstlerin der Aufforderung und trank sogar einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Mrs Herald, wir möchten Sie bitten, uns einige der Gäste auf den Partyfotos zu identifizieren, wo wir uns nicht sicher sind, um wen es sich handelt.", sagte Eames ruhig und schob einige Aufnahmen über den Tisch. „Die fraglichen Personen sind rot eingekreist."

Caren Herald beruhigte sich wirklich etwas und sah sich die Bilder an. „Das hier ist Moro, den richtigen Namen weiß ich nicht. Er hält sich für einen Dichter und liest regelmäßig im ‚Art Café' auf der 39sten. Dort hat Susi ihn auch kennengelernt. Er ist ziemlich spinnert aber harmlos."

Sie kannte fast jeden auf den Fotos und wurde zusehends ruhiger, während sie sehr detailliert erzählte und bei manchen Aufnahmen auch lachte und komische Anekdoten zum Besten gab, die ihr zu den Personen einfielen. Goren und Eames warfen sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu. Goren war erleichtert und Eames wusste, daß sie ihrem Partner ziemlich aus der Patsche geholfen hatte. Sie würde das bei Gelegenheit nutzen, wenn er mal wieder in einer dieser Stimmungen war, in der er dringend eines Dämpfers bedurfte. Er versagte selten bei Verhören, meistens hatte er die Verdächtigen im Griff. Vielleicht war er von einer Unschuldigen einfach überfordert?

Plötzlich stutzte Caren und drehte das Foto, das sie gerade betrachtete, so hin, daß die Ermittler sehen konnten, wen sie meinte: „Was machte der denn auf der Party?"

„Ist das nicht der Lebensgefährte von Miss Marble? Tom White?", fragte Goren und Eames ging die Notizen durch, die sie sich schon zu den Fotos gemacht hatten.

„Ja, das ist er. Aber ich wundere mich, daß er da war. Ellen war an dem Wochenende in New Jersey zu einer Hochzeit, es gab keinen Grund für ihn, zu kommen.", sagte Caren Herald und drehte das Bild noch einmal um. „Und warum unterhält er sich mit Jim? Die beiden können sich nicht wirklich leiden..." Sie schaute die Ermittler fragend an.

Alex Eames und Robert Goren holten tief Luft. Das könnte der Durchbruch sein.

Ellen Marble und Susi Devonshire waren auf das Revier gekommen, um auf ihre Freundin zu warten oder wenigstens zu erfahren, was los war. „Caren!", riefen beide gleichzeitig aus und stürmten auf die gerade Entlassene mit dutzenden von Fragen ein. Diese winkte ab und sagte nur: „Erstens brauche ich dringend eine Zigarette und zweitens ein Glas Wein oder Härteres. Kennt ihr ein gutes Café hier in der Gegend?"

Goren und Eames schauten dem Trio nach. „Meinst du, sie wird durchhalten?", fragte er unvermittelt und Alex schaute ihn überrascht an. Normalerweise war er derjenige, der die bessere Menschenkenntnis hatte. „Wenn du dir darum Sorgen machst, warum hast du sie dann nicht in Schutzhaft gelassen?", fragte sie zurück.

„Ich glaube nicht, daß das wirklich eine Alternative wäre." Auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, sie mussten die Täter noch etwas nervöser machen. Und dazu brauchten sie Caren in Freiheit. „Nun denn. Auf zu Mr McUre, dem Agenten. Ich bin überzeugt, wir haben da etwas übersehen."

Eames nickte und sie machten sich auf dem Weg zum Auto. „Bobby, warum fragst du sie nicht, ob sie mal mit dir ausgehen würde?"

Er antwortete zuerst nicht, sondern stieg schweigend ein. „Mit einer Verdächtigen? Bist du verrückt?", fragte er kurz darauf und erwartete keine Antwort.

Die hätte Alex auch nicht zu erwidern gehabt. Waren sie sich nicht gerade einig gewesen, daß Caren Herald unschuldig war?

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Endspiel**

„Mr McUre ist noch in einer Besprechung, aber er steht Ihnen gleich zu Verfügung!", sagte die Empfangsdame der Künstleragentur und lächelte freundlich.

Detective Eames nickte und schaute sich nach ihrem Partner um, der mit seiner Mappe unter dem Arm vor den ausgestellten Bildern hin und her ging. „Was fällt dir hier auf?", fragte er und deutete auf eine fast schematisch wirkende Darstellung einer Bibliothek, als Alex sich zu ihm gesellte.

„Hm. Ziemlich nüchtern.", antwortete sie und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nüchtern und perspektivisch nahezu perfekt. Aber das meine ich nicht, ich finde die Signatur auffälliger: RuKo 96."

„RuKo? Rudolph Kowalski?" Sie zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. „Dann konnte unser Opfer ja doch malen! Warum hat er dann angefangen, so einen Ekelkrams zu machen?"

Goren schürzte die Lippen und antwortete: „Weil er damit mehr Erfolg hatte. Dieses ‚Frühwerk' ist das Bild von einem Menschen, der keinerlei Kreativität besitzt. Es ist handwerklich in Ordnung, aber aussagelos. Die Bilder des ‚Rippers' schreien ihre Aussage förmlich von der Leinwand, ohne Rücksicht auf Konventionen."

„Und daraus folgerst du was?"

„Erinnerst du dich noch, wie wütend Mrs Herald wurde, als sie unser Opfer als untalentiert bezeichnete? Daß er die Perspektive nicht beherrschte, genau wie James Smithers?" Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf ein weiteres Bild: „Und hier ist die Verbindung zu Ellen Marble: sie ist auch bei dieser Agentur."

„Und sie sagte, ihr Lebensgefährte arbeite bei ihrer Agentur! Das würde erklären, warum nur Anrufe von hier auf dem Handy unseres Opfers waren: Tom White hat den ‚Ripper' ins Atelier bestellt!", schlußfolgerte Eames und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber Miss Marble war in New Jersey zur Tatzeit, wer ist dann der zweite Täter?"

„Derjenige, der auch die Bilder für das Opfer malte und so erpressbar war, daß er nicht wagen konnte, sich erkennen zu geben." Goren legte die Stirn in Falten und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „War Kowalski nicht in der Army gewesen?" Er ging hinüber zum Empfang und fragte nach Tom White.

„Oh, der ist außer Haus zu einem Termin.", entschuldigte die Empfangsdame lächelnd. „Kann ich ihm vielleicht etwas ausrichten?"

Caren Herald wusch gerade ihre Pinsel aus, als sie Besuch bekam. „Hi Jim!"

„Hi Caren. Wie war es auf dem Revier?", fragte James Smithers und schloß die Ateliertür hinter sich.

„Sehr witzig. Wie soll es schon auf einem Polizeirevier sein, wenn man mit einem Teil einer Mordwaffe erwischt wurde?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht.

Smithers sah sich aufmerksam um und blieb vor dem gerade fertiggestellten Bild auf der Staffelei stehen. „Dieser Cop scheint es dir ja angetan zu haben..."

Das Blut schoss ihr in die Wangen: „Er hat mich ziemlich beeindruckt, ja."

„Und du ihn, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht. Warum hätten sie dich sonst wieder laufen lassen?", fragte der Brillenträger und grinste humorlos.

„Vielleicht einfach deshalb, weil ich unschuldig bin?" Caren verlor langsam die Geduld mit ihrem Besucher. „Was willst du eigentlich?"

James Smithers hatte sich der Küchenzeile genähert und zog ein scharfes Messer aus dem Abwasch. „Nun... warum halten sie dich denn für unschuldig?"

„Weil ich es bin, du Idiot! Glaubst du etwa ernsthaft, ich würde einfach so jemanden niederstechen? ‚Ripper' hätte sich doch eher totgelacht, wenn ich mit einem Dolch auf ihn losgegangen wäre! Der Freak war mal in der Army und einen Kopf größer als ich!" Sie ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu und bemerkte das Messer. „Was willst du damit?"

Er lächelte entschuldigend: „Mir ausleihen um eine Melone aufzuschneiden."

„Dann nimm es und geh, ich muß hier noch Ordnung schaffen.", fauchte sie und drehte ihm den Rücken zu, um ihre Malpalette mit einem Lappen zu säubern.

„Weißt du...", begann er leise, „in der Army lernt man, daß körperliche Größe nicht das entscheidende ist im Nahkampf." Er betrachtete fasziniert das Küchenmesser und drehte es in seiner Hand. „Wichtiger ist die Technik und der Überraschungsmoment..."

Caren Herald spürte, wie sich ein Eisklumpen in ihrem Magen bildete. Sie drehte sich mit aufsteigender Panik zu ihren Besucher um, der nur noch wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt war und starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Ein Helfer schadet natürlich auch nicht. Tom war wütend genug, um ‚Ripper' mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen. Der Dummkopf. Alles nur wegen seiner geliebten Ellen..." Smithers lächelte und hob entschuldigend die Arme, das Küchenmesser immer noch in der Hand. „Als er von deiner Verhaftung erfuhr, wollte er alles ausplaudern."

„Was..." Caren wollte etwas sagen, fragen, was er meinte, aber im Grunde wusste sie es. Sie wich einige Schritte zurück, stieß jedoch gegen einen Tisch und kam nicht weiter.

„Das kann ich natürlich nicht zulassen. Die arme Ellen. Glaubst du, sie wird sich davon erholen? Ihren Freund UND ihre beste Freundin zu verlieren?" Er kam näher und lächelte kalt. „Natürlich hast du ihm geholfen, den ‚Ripper' umzubringen. Aber irgendwie hast du es geschafft, daß sie dich für unschuldig halten. Wahrscheinlich hast du ihnen von der kleinen Auseinandersetzung zwischen Tom und ‚Ripper' erzählt, um den Verdacht abzulenken. Daraufhin dreht er durch und schlitzt dich auf, Übung darin hat er ja." Smithers stand nun kaum einen Schritt von Caren entfernt, die panisch auf das Messer in seiner Hand starrte. „Anschließend wird er sich selbst umbringen, passenderweise im Atelier seines ersten Opfers, wo ihn sein Gewissen zu sehr belastet. Er wartet da schon auf mich. Er ist ziemlich betrunken, aber ich will ihn trotzdem nicht zu lang warten lassen. Also..."

„Messer fallen lassen!", rief Eames und stürzte in den Raum, dicht gefolgt von Goren, der seine Waffe auf Smithers' Kopf gerichtet hatte.

Unversehens war Caren ein menschliches Schutzschild für Smithers und spürte die Klinge des Messer an ihrer Kehle, den Arm auf den Rücken gedreht, unfähig, sich zu befreien.

„Machen Sie es nicht noch schlimmer, Mr Smithers... oder besser: Mr Parker. Wir wissen, daß Mr Kowalski Sie erpresst hat, all diese Bilder für ihn zu malen." Goren leckte sich nervös über die Lippen, bevor er fortfuhr: „Sie sind Private James Parker und sind, nachdem Sie aus dem Golfkrieg zurückkamen, desertiert. Was Sie erlebt haben war zu viel für Sie, aber Sie schafften es, Ihre Gefühle in Bildern auszudrücken und wurden Künstler unter dem Namen Smithers. Sie haben nie studiert, darum beherrschen Sie so einfache Sachen wie Perspektive nicht, oder? Und dann liefen Sie Rudolph Kowalski über den Weg, der Sie als jemanden aus seiner alten Einheit erkannte. Er war wirklich nur ein mittelmäßiger Maler, aber er erkannte das Potential Ihrer Werke."

Eames sah die schiere Panik in Caren Heralds Augen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann sie eine unbedachte Bewegung machen würde. „Was ist passiert, das Sie zum Mord trieb? War es der Erfolg von Mr Kowalski, der sich mit Ihren Bildern brüstete? Die Sie für ihn malen mussten, damit er Sie nicht verriet?"

Smithers/Parker schluckte und drückte die Klinge noch tiefer in Carens Hals. „Diese Ausstellung! Er wollte immer mehr Bilder, dabei wusste er nicht, was ich jedes Mal durchmache, wenn ich eines male! Diese vielen Toten, der Gestank, das Blut..."

„Und da beschlossen Sie, sich an jemanden zu wenden, der Mr Kowalski genauso wenig leiden konnte wie Sie, nicht wahr?", schaltete Goren sich ein. „Was haben Sie Mr White erzählt, damit er mitmachte?"

„Tom?" Smithers/Parker lachte nervös. „Der brauchte nur zu denken, daß seine geliebte Ellen vom ‚Ripper' angefasst worden war. Das reichte schon." Er lockerte etwas seinen Griff. „Und dann rastete er aus, stach wie ein Wilder auf ihn ein, nachdem er am Boden lag. Was für eine Schweinerei..."

Plötzlich mutig geworden trat Caren Herald ihrem Geiselnehmer mit aller Kraft auf den Fuß und riss sich los. Ohne menschliches Schutzschild ließ James Smithers, der eigentlich Parker hieß, das Messer sinken und ergab sich recht unspektakulär.

Gefesselt mit Handschellen wurden er und sein heillos betrunkener Komplize Tom White, der tatsächlich im Atelier des Toten gewartet hatte und Linkshänder war, von dazu gerufenen Einsatzkräften abgeführt.

„Das ist ein interessantes Bild.", meinte Robert Goren zu Caren Herald, die immer noch ein Taschentuch auf den Schnitt an ihrem Hals drückte, obwohl es kaum geblutet hatte.

„Sie sind halt inspirierend." Sie lächelte unsicher und ließ endlich das Taschentuch sinken.

„Eine Frage habe ich aber doch noch: woher wussten Sie, daß ich Linkshänder bin?"

„Wenn mir das nicht aufgefallen wäre, wäre ich doch eine schlechte Malerin, nicht wahr? Das nennt man Beobachtungsgabe. Als Sie auf meiner Malpalette kratzen, fiel es mir das erste Mal auf." Ihre Wangen röteten sich, als sie fortfuhr: „Linkshänder sollen angeblich kreativer sein, andere Gedankenwege gehen..."

Goren zuckte mit den Achseln. „Es gibt Statistiken, die das sagen, ja."

„Darf ich Ihnen auch eine Frage stellen?", fragte sie, „Was hat es denn nun mit dem Dolch auf sich?"

„Der Dolch? Nun, das war eine Sackgasse. Ich bin sicher, Mr Parker wird zugeben, daß er ihm gehört. Aber beweisen können wir das leider nicht." Er seufzte leise und verabschiedete sich, um zu Eames hinüber zu gehen, die bereits auf ihn wartete.

„Also waren die acht Einstiche am Opfer nur Zufall und keine Absicht, wie wir vermuteten.", sagte Alex Eames und gestand sich nur ungern ein, wie sympathisch ihr bereits der Gedanke geworden war, es mit einem Agatha Christie nachempfundenen Mord zu tun zu haben. Kollektive Rache an einem durch und durch unsympathischen Menschen.

Goren verzichtete darauf seiner Partnerin zu sagen, daß sie es allein gewesen war, die der Zahl der Einstiche eine Bedeutung zugemessen hatte. Für ihn waren sie nur wichtig, da sie von zwei Tätern zugefügt worden waren. Sie waren bereits fast an der Treppe nach unten, als er seinen Namen hörte und sich umdrehte.

„Detective Goren!", rief Caren Herald noch einmal und blieb auf dem Gang stehen, „Ich schulde Ihnen noch einen Kaffee – eigentlich sogar zwei. Wann hätten Sie Zeit?"

Alex Eames lächelte und ging schon einmal die Treppe runter zu ihrem Wagen. Ihr Partner würde es wohl allein schaffen, sich zu verabreden.

ENDE


End file.
